


Intent

by varooooom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varooooom/pseuds/varooooom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is an idiot. Arthur takes advantage because it's cute. Also: oil is not meant for bedsheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intent

**Author's Note:**

> Copious amounts of d'aaaaaw and teasing. Proceed with caution.

The important thing to remember is that this is not Arthur's fault.

In fact, more than just the vast majority of it, it would be entirely fair to say that _everything_ is Merlin's fault (as it nearly almost always is, of course). Arthur is more than happy to take credit where credit is due, but this time, he is rather content to relegate that little joy to his servant. His cheeky, brazen and crass servant that, in recent months, has become something slightly more than a servant, but they won't put a name to it because names come with expectations and complications and it's really a nasty business they'd like to avoid, because whatever it is now is nice. It _feels_ nice, and that is the thought crossing Arthur's mind when he hears Merlin's breathless muttering of his name.

" _Arthur_ \-- "

An unintelligible ' _hmm_?' is all the prince manages and honestly, Merlin should know better by now than to try having a conversation with him when his mouth is preoccupied with sucking his cock, but apparently not enough so to prevent a small gasp at the vibration that hums through him. Arthur simply grins and continues at his work, a satisfied sort of pride welling in his chest at being able to draw such noises from him. It's adorable, really. But Merlin doesn't relent.

"Arthur, wait, I want -- "

He withdraws with a quiet _pop_! as the tip pulls free from his lips (which earns another moan, much to Arthur's delight), "Yes, yes." He moves to kiss him and work him instead with his hand, assuming that he means to indicate he's about to come, and he _is_ , Arthur notices, from the hitches in his breath and the curling of his toes and part of him wonders when he learned Merlin's body quite so thoroughly.

Merlin returns the kisses with a near desperate fervor, instinctively thrusting up into Arthur's hand, but he manages to pull himself away and try again. "Wait, no, really, I want - " and he touches Arthur's wrist lightly to still him, blue eyes searching out blue eyes, breath coming heavy and Arthur notes a particularly bright red creeping from Merlin's cheeks to the tips of his ears " - I want you to, to fuck me."

Arthur blinks, because it's the first they've ever mentioned of going beyond sucking each other off or grinding together until they're seeing stars, and takes only a second to contemplate it before nodding his head and finding absolutely no shame in the slight blush he's sure has reached his own cheeks, "Alright."

Merlin almost seems _surprised_ , the idiot. "Really? I mean, obviously, it doesn't have to be _now_ \- we'll need, stuff and ... _stuff_ \- but next time, maybe, and -- _really_?"

Arthur chuckles lightly, releasing him to brush his hand into Merlin's hair, pressing their lips firmly and affectionately together for a moment before looking back into his eyes. "Really. Next time."

And then Arthur makes Merlin nearly wake the whole of the kingdom with his own name when he comes. All in all, it's a rather good night.

But "next time" doesn't come until nearly three weeks afterwards. They still take to Arthur's bed, but either they've forgotten the aforementioned "stuff" or Arthur is called away on patrol or Merlin is a complete and utter girl about it, and "next time" becomes more of a joke for Arthur to tease about than any actual proposition. That is, until he's sitting at his table, reading over some documents before bed, and his servant walks in to loudly clap a small vial on the wooden surface. He looks up, first to Merlin, then to the bottle, and it is a testament to how much Arthur loves messing with him that he doesn't immediately grin but rather sets down his papers and manages to look curious instead.

"That's not my dinner."

"No, it's not."

He purses his lips, leans forward on the table and looks at Merlin in earnest. "What is it, then?"

For all Merlin tries to be steadfast and straight-forward, the question immediately sparks the return of his wild flushing, and it's ridiculously endearing. Arthur smiles and waits patiently for him to stammer out a response. "It's - don't be _daft_ , you _know_ what it is."

The prince rises then, and walks over to pick up the vial and examine it briefly before looking up at Merlin again, trying not smirk and likely failing. "And what do you want me to do with it?"

Merlin rolls his eyes, somehow managing to become even _more_ red. "I should've known you'd be a complete arse about this." 

Arthur steps closer, near flushed against him but making certain not to touch, and brushes his nose lightly against his cheek before whispering harshly in his ear. "Merlin. What do you want me to do with this?"

"Me," he stutters, stubbornly refusing to be embarrassed out of his determination and Arthur rather loves that about him, "I want you to do - me."

He grins, "That's all you had to say."

The distance from the table to his bed is a mess of sloppy kisses and frantic shrugging out of clothes (and a rather pleasant surprise when Arthur sees that Merlin is already hard simply from his teasing over the oil, the doll), but by the time Merlin is nestled into the pillows and Arthur is comfortably situated above him, they're both a little unsure of where to go next. Merlin nearly looks every bit _scared_ as he is excited, and Arthur presses soft kisses to his forehead and lips to reassure him.

"Slowly, alright?" he says gently, smiling encouragingly as though to remind him that they're doing this together, as a something-more-than-master-and-servant that Arthur supposes they'll actually have to name following this debacle. Still, he wants this to be enjoyable for the both of them, so he picks up the bottle of oil from where it's resting on the bed beside them and presses it into Merlin's hand. "Here. Just to start."

It's awkward to maneuver with the angle, but Merlin pours a bit of the cool liquid into Arthur's hand, and he uses it to slick up both of their cocks where they're pressed together, and Merlin closes his eyes to fall back on the pillows with a pleased exhale, nearly dropping the vial in the process.

" _Careful_."

"Sorry, sorry."

"We're going to need that, remember?"

Merlin blushes again and simply nods his head for fear of going off on another rant, so Arthur smiles, kisses him again, and goes back to pumping them both in one hand. Slow, but firm - comfortable and familiar just to ease them into the mood of things. When Merlin's breathing picks up and his back starts arching as Arthur reaches his tip, he takes that to mean he's good and ready.

"Okay?"

He opens his eyes, blinking up at him and bites his lip a little before nodding. "Em, yeah - yes. Here." He fumbles for the vial, shaking just a little with nerves, and that combined with the awkward angle is enough that he actually _does_ drop it, the most of it spilling onto Arthur's sheets. Merlin slaps his forehead and Arthur laughs.

"I'm an idiot. Really and truly just an idiot."

"Well, _yes_ ," Arthur teases, "but that's all right." Merlin seems genuinely upset and Arthur makes a point of getting him to look him in the eyes. "Hey. It's all right." He gives him a pointed Look (Merlin hates those because they're completely sincere and he doesn't know how to refuse them) and kisses him again - softly at first until he starts returning them, and then he runs his tongue across his lower lip to ask permission and Merlin grants it and they're right back to where they were. 

They grind together the way they have for months now, and somewhere between swearing up a storm to make his mother cry and watching Merlin writhe in ways he's fairly certain should be made illegal, Arthur happens upon what's left of the oil and an idea hits him the same time Merlin starts moaning his name. It's just enough to slick up two of his fingers, and he nudges Merlin with his nose right before pressing one of them to his hole. There's a ragged conversation vaguely comprised of ' _okay_?' and every variation of ' _yes_ ' and ' _yeah_ ' and ' _please_ ' (with some encouraging bucking that Arthur makes note to put to good use at a later date) before he slips his finger inside and Merlin tenses, head falling back with a hiss. Moving in and out seems to draw an entirely new brand of moans from his servant, lude and unabashed and cruelly arousing, but Arthur tries not to let that be too much encouragement and instead focuses on taking this slowly and carefully. 

It's when Merlin takes it upon himself to pump the both of them with one of his hands that Arthur groans and presses another finger into the mix. Merlin moans louder and pumps faster and Arthur tries to match his pace, paying close attention to the jerking of his servant's hips and where his free hand has balled itself in the mess of his sheets and the sudden cry when Arthur touches a certain _spot_ that makes Merlin snap his eyes and search desperately for Arthur's, the way he always does when he's about to come. It's sweet and something always twists in his stomach and Arthur smiles, kissing his lips and his neck and his collar bone and hits that spot again and Merlin cries out louder each time, a slur of ' _Gods, fuck, Arthur, yes_ ' and a thousand other things that he isn't sure actually mean anything in English. 

It hardly even matters, because then Merlin is coming and screaming his name loud enough to reach the kingdom over this time, and Arthur takes that with pride.

Afterwards, they clean up with the spoiled sheets and toss them in a corner for Merlin to deal with in the morning (' _I'll have you know I_ liked _those sheets and I'll be taking it from your pay_ '), then curl up facing each other as Arthur idly rubs gentle circles on Merlin's hips.

"I'm sorry. We didn't even - y'know," and Merlin makes some odd motion with his hand that is apparently supposed to mean 'fuck each other into oblivion' and Arthur laughs.

"You've a talent for making a mess of things, it's true." Merlin presses his lips into a tight line and Arthur kisses them with a grin until he stops pouting and kisses him back. "But I don't mind. There's always next time."

(And "next time" is almost two weeks later, just as messy and absolutely amazing - and if Arthur happens to say ' _I love you_ ,' then it's entirely on purpose and probably Merlin's fault.)


End file.
